


Jae's Broken Glasses

by WonhoXx



Category: Day6
Genre: Other, jaelosthisglasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonhoXx/pseuds/WonhoXx
Summary: Jae wakes up to find his Glasses are missing from his bedside table. (lets just say jae is blind without them)





	Jae's Broken Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally a meme.

Brian had been spending his day in the dorm, all alone. Why? You ask, Well here’s what happened. That morning Jae had woken up, glasses missing from his bedside table.  
Well crap  
He thought, as he got up flailing his arms around so he wouldn’t run into anything.  
“SUNGJIN WE HAVE A PROBLEM!” Jae yelled as he ran into his door, backing away as he searched for the door knob.  
“What…” Sungjin stood there and saw Jae without his glasses.  
“JAE WHERE’S YOUR GLASSES?” Brian yelled from across the room.  
“YOUR GONNA END UP DEAD IF YOU DON’T PUT THEM ON!” He screeched, then Nyoomed across the room grabbing ahold of his hyung so he wouldn’t end up hurting himself. He dragged his older to the couch, so he wouldn’t end up falling and hitting his head on anything.  
“BRIAN, I’m fine just get me my friggin glasses before we get screeched at by JYP sunbaenim.”  
The said boy got up and yeeted himself into Jae’s room, searching through the mess that was his olders room.  
“Jeez i thought Jae would clean in here.” he said as he began throwing things aside as he searched in the pile of Jae’s things.  
He finally found them after searching for a full 10 minutes. The problem was, they were broken.  
“Sungjin can you come here please?” Brian shouted to his bandmate that was in the other room. Said boy walked into the room seeing Brian holding Jae’s broken glasses.  
“HOLY JISOO.” That’s when Sungjin passed out then and there.  
“Sheet.” Brian said as he walked into Wonpil’s room telling him what happened.  
“This is gonna be a long day.”  
Brian and Wonpil went to Jae, who no longer was on the couch, but on the floor, forehead bleeding.  
“JAE WTF!” Brian screeched pulling his older back on the couch "…You… Were taking you to the eye doctor.” Wonpil sighed getting dressed as his plans of spending his day relaxing was ruined. He went to go find Sungjin, who luckily had pulled through and was now conscious.  
“Grab babywoon were taking Jae to the eye doctor!” Wonpil said to Sungjin before yeeting himself into Jae’s and his shared room getting dressed, and went back to him, as he noticed Jae now had a bandaid on his forehead. Sungjin and Dowoon standing in the living room waiting for him. 

 

“Let’s go, come on babywoon, you too, Jae.” Sungjin said, His mommy mode turning on as he had his youngest, and a blind Jae to watch over. Although Dowoon is twenty-three he is DAY6’s youngest and Brian wouldn’t want to watch over him and see if he was hurt or anything, So Sungjin decided to take him with Jae, Wonpil and Himself, Leaving Brian all alone in the dorms.  
“Yah! Jae! Don’t get yourself hurt okay! Saranghae!” Brian Screeched before the others left the dorm, Jae being held onto by Sungjin.  
And there was Brian, Sitting on the couch, All alone in the pure silence of the dorm. This was a rarity for the dorm, but it wasn’t something that never happened.  
Brian took a moment to take in the silence, before getting up, walking to his room, yeeting himself onto his bed, and going back to sleep.  
When he woke up it was 2PM (mwaha) and the others had already come back.  
“OHMYGOD JAE YOU LOOK SO PRETTY!” Brian (Sarcastically) yelled the moment he saw Jae.  
“Brian calm down...They’re the exact same as my old ones.” Jae stated  
“I was being sarcastic…”  
“Brian you little…” Jae said, only earning a small laugh from his younger. That’s when Jae started chasing Brian around the dorm.  
“These children I swear.” Sungjin said taking a sip from his tea.


End file.
